ericstoragefandomcom-20200213-history
Elrick
Elrick is a legendary character within Assassin time line, he is one of the founder and the first leader of the infamous assassin brotherhood, The Perpetual Alliance Brotherhood. One of the only two known characters who are using the art of energy balance "I want my enemies to underestimate me because I love crushing them believing that I am weak" When asked, "Why, despite having numerous techniques, he doesn't use it altogether in one blow" "You have to only use the best suitable technique in every single moment otherwise, you'll just waste your energy" Background He was born on the early phase of eastern archipelago. He was raised by monks at somewhere In the region, however, his origin is unknown. Despite residing the temple, he was not required to attend the monk's teachings, however, he used to adapt the practices and mannerism of them. Personality Elrick's personality is somehow unpredictable, this is because he managed his attitude very well based on his fundamentals, he is likely to show the opposite of his final plans and actions. He is naturally overconfident on his power yet very wise on his decisions and does not engaging on any situation that he has a lower chance of winning or doesn't have a backup plans. He love history a lot that is why all of his principles are revived from the past. Assassins (Plot) Babaylan Rescue Arc It has come to Ceraphi's intelligence that one of a rival organization have sent a high official to kidnapped the only remaining family of Babaylan on Faraway Island. This family of Babaylan has the ability to awaken ancient ruins and entities. Combat Division immediately organized a three teams to rescue the family. After a series of accomplishment, Elrick, together with two other regular member has been drafted as temporary leader. Elrick is the leader of two man support squad, Joe is the leader of two man liaison squad, and Teieih is the leader of three man frontline squad. Despite having each of the squad an assignments, the mission is classified as a direct combat, one may switch into battle status immediately when necessary. Combat Division is aware of who they will encounter at the island, General Isin, a dreadful general. After the three squads landed on the island, they immediately started their tasks, Support squad is for the survey, Frontliner is to eliminate hostiles while Liaison is to locate the family, they are advised to avoid General Isin as much as possible. Eventually as the mission go smoothly, they found local villagers, murdered by the opposing team, Support squad catches a dying man and asked where the family is located, at first the man refused to tell them but after convincing, he eventually told Elrick where the location is, shortly before the man passed away. Elrick immediately told Joe on where the family is, and the latter manage to locate it, however, General Isin is watching from the beginning, he catches the operation and just waited the squads to locate the family. As the Liaison squad is about to leave the place, they realized they are surrounded, Joe Immediately seek for a help from other squad, and the Frontline immediately headed towards them. the Liaison squad manage to withstand the enemies before the Frontline squad arrived at the location. Immediately after they arrived, Teieih told Joe to escape together with the family, while they're going to distract the enemies. They are outnumbers by the enemy but it consist only grunts. after a while and seems the Liaison squad reached far enough, Jean performed a water technique that make the area flooded and a giant bubble, the Frontline squad get in the bubble and submerge under the river without noticing by the enemies, they also escaped. Meanwhile, Elrick summoned a crow to watch over the sky, and just what he thought, he found out their landing boats were destroyed, he immediately told the three leaders, and they were shocked. Unknown Entity Arc PAB First Leader After he was revived from life and death, he rushed to the battle field and helped the resistant who were fighting against the mobilization of Cerapi. During the war, Elrick and the resistance leaders has founded the brotherhood to fight against Cerapi, The leaders were unanimously nominate Elrick as a leader. Despite being the leader, he preferred to be on-hand in battle, he appointed the best strategists in the group to stay in the headquarter and serves as the backbone of the force. He also appointed his friend and apprentice, to act as a substitute leader in times of his absence or death. Even he's on front line, he give direct command to the headquarter for major decisions. After the war and the victory of the PAB and its alliance, he lead the brotherhood in a short time prior to his lost, but the reforms and plans for the future of the group were already endorsed to his apprentice and the future 2nd leader.